Yamas & Niyamas
by Aries sin
Summary: ShakaxMu Todas as lendas têm o seu fundo de verdade, e foi em Lakshama que tudo começou... saber o que separa a lenda da realidade, apenas os deuses o sabem. U.A,Yaoi,Lime


* * *

**Atenção:** trata-se de uma história completamente à parte das outras fics que estou levando adiante, ou seja, assemelha-se com a _Samsâra_ no local e na presença de algumas personagens secundárias. Não é continuação nem side story, podendo ser lida separadamente.

* * *

Fanfiction para o Amigo Secreto 2007 do fórum _Saint Seiya Dreams_.  
Presente para **Virgo-chan**.

-

**Yamas & Niyamas  
**_(Atitude passiva e activa)_

_O __nascimento do Príncipe alegrou aos membros da família real. Seus pais estavam particularmente felizes, e deram-lhe o nome de Siddhattha. Uma grande multidão se dirigia ao palácio, assim como brâmanes cultos e homens sábios também, a fim de explicar aos reis as coisas maravilhosas que aconteceram quando o Príncipe nasceu. Eles examinaram o corpo do bebê, encontrando muitas marcas. Eles descobriram 32 sinais sagrados e, pouco depois, anunciaram que estes sinais especiais indicavam um ser extraordinário. Eles também predisseram que aquele bebê um dia se tornaria um Buddha._

A enorme torre do templo erguia-se imponente reflectida pelas águas do Ganges. Pedra sobre pedra, desafiando o tempo, Lakshmana segue no solo o plano de uma _mandala_, fazendo face aos quatro pontos cardeais. Construção em pedra da metafísica e doutrina budista, proporcionava uma enorme ajuda na busca da libertação.

Os terraços de Lakshmana eram percorridos por compridas galerias ornamentadas com esculturas, proporcionando uma narrativa contínua das várias vidas de Buda. Conta a lenda que foi ali que Buda encontrou a verdade suprema, a iluminação que lhe rendeu o nome de Bodisattva. O templo das árvores gémeas.

A serenidade reina neste lugar. Uma serenidade única que apenas é encontrada por alguns poucos iluminados. A fraca luz matinal entrava pelas janelas, tomando uma cor avermelhada pelo reflexo das pinturas e enormes panos de seda que ornamentavam a sala. Mas não era apenas ornamentos… nada naquele templo era ao acaso. O tecto em madeira e a seda restringiam a reverberação do som, tornando-o claro e seco, límpido como tudo deve ser. O intenso odor a sândalo emaranhava-se pelo espaço, vagueando sem pudor por entre as colunatas, elevando o espírito de quem tenta incessantemente atingir a perfeição. Ao longe, os cânticos dos monges podiam ser ouvidos na _mandapa_ …

"_Dizei-me o que é a verdade…"_

Cabelos loiros como o sol, a sua grande concentração e dedicação tinham-lhe valido o nome de Shaka. Uma imagem de uma beleza perfeita, sentado em posição de lótus, os claros olhos azuis cerrados, uma escultura no mais perfeito mármore na antiguidade clássica.

Horas a fio, Shaka meditava e meditava, elevava o espírito na busca pela qual decidira dedicar a sua vida.

- _Om Asato ma sat_…_Gamaya…_

A voz suave recitava o mantra numa concentração exemplar. Isolado dos restantes, numa sala diferente, o indiano acompanhava as preces num leve sussurro.

Dias a fio passados naquela posição buscando pelo equilíbrio e liberação espiritual.

_- __Om Shanti Shanti_… _Shanti Om…_

Apesar da tentativa exaustiva de levar aquela clareza de espírito adiante, havia sempre algo que o atormentava nas sessões de meditação. Shaka não tinha tido uma infância comum, mas sabia de tudo o que se passava à sua volta. Longe de ter sido sobre protegido ou colocado num casulo, era alvo de todas as dúvidas, angústias e colocado perante situações de pessoas comuns.

Respirando profundamente, deixou a energia fluir pelo seu corpo. Purificando cada chakra à medida que expirava, drenando energias estranhas à sua essência. Suspirou uma última vez, deixando-se levar em breves segundos pelo bem estar que sentia, abrindo os olhos lentamente. Uma ligeira dormência precisava ser afastada com rapidez.

Levantou-se sereno, o longo cabelo dourado caindo pesado sobre os seus ombros.

Fazia dias que lutava contra demónios no seu interior que tentavam desviar a sua atenção para outros lugares, afastando-o do caminho. Sabia ser uma provação pela qual todos passavam na busca da iluminação… mas sempre procurava saber mais sobre o que o rodeava.

A experiência dos mais velhos era sempre bem-vinda nas horas de dúvida.

Vivia no templo de Lakshmana um velho monge, sábio e conhecido pela sua grande generosidade. Jathara era o nome pelo qual era chamado, pois ninguém sabia o nome que lhe tinha sido designado à nascença. Todos ouviam os seus conselhos, todos seguiam os seus passos… ninguém estava mais próximo da iluminação que ele.

Avançando a passos calmos pelos corredores do mosteiro, Shaka aproximava-se da porta que o separava da sabedoria do patriarca. Tinha bem presente na sua memória as imagens que eram projectadas na sua mente, instigando-o, das quais sempre conseguia se abstrair. Menos uma… apenas uma rápida imagem que o transportava no tempo e espaço, da qual não conseguia esquecer.

- _Namasté Shakya…_ - a voz calma e imponente ao mesmo tempo, os olhos castanhos baços que transmitiam meiguice e sinceridade.

Shaka avançou calmamente pela pequena sala, fazendo uma leve reverência ao chegar perto do veterano.

- _Shanti mestre_…

Sentou-se sobre as almofadas indicadas por Jathara, perto dele. Fechou os olhos por breves momentos, respirando profundamente. O sorriso calmo nos lábios do veterano era o sinal que precisava para saber que estava sendo ouvido com atenção.

- O que o atormenta Shakya?

_No momento de Sua Iluminação, Buda teve que lutar com todas as forças negativas em Si mesmo, personificadas pelo demónio Mara e suas hostes._

_As forças negativas de Mara apareceram em visão a Gotama e tentaram-No com as coisas mais belas e sensuais, tentando afastá-Lo de seu intento. Foi uma verdadeira batalha, com raios, trovoadas e terremotos._

Jathara assentiu quando o mais novo acabou o relato. A tentação era grande, e era uma das maiores provações para eles, à qual os melhores corriam o risco de ceder.

- A mente mente continuamente, mas só o coração sabe o que é verdade.- a resposta podia nem sempre ser a mais óbvia, mas Jathara sabia que ele ia entender – A vida de Buda é uma história em todo o seu esplendor de simbolismo. Mas nem tudo são fábulas como muitos tendem a crer…

Shaka olhava curioso para o veterano, esperando a continuação. Os olhos azuis vivos fixos nos castanhos serenos. Apesar da cegueira de Jathara, conseguia sentir o peso do olhar do mais novo.

- Já ouviu certamente falar de Yaksha…

Shaka arregalou os olhos franzindo o cenho. Jathara sorriu sabendo que tinha entendido onde a conversa ia chegar.

- Yaksha…- o mais novo repetiu assimilando a descoberta.

- …ou Yakshini, se o espírito for feminino.

Yashas eram espíritos temidos pelos bodhisattvas. Reza uma antiga lenda budista, Yakshas eram espíritos sobrenaturais possuidores de poderes mágicos. Eram eles que geralmente iniciavam os seres humanos à arte do Tantra.

Também conhecidos por 'dançarinos dos céus', eram representados como jovens detentores de uma beleza ímpar, masculinos ou femininos.

Shaka franziu o cenho olhando o mais velho. Aquela era uma provação pela qual esperava passar, mas não daquela forma. Ao vivo acreditava ser mais fácil de sair daquela situação… mas não era com uma pessoa de carne e osso que estava lidando.

- Vou-lhe revelar um segredo Shakya… - a voz de Jathara era serena mas com uma expressão matreira – todos nós já fomos alvos de brincadeiras de Yakshas ou Yakshinis…

- O que devo fazer então? – a pergunta do mais novo não se fez esperar – Como devo agir?

- Apenas posso lhe mostrar as portas… você terá que escolher uma.

_---oOo---_

Apesar dos sábios conselhos de Jathara e das suas palavras reconfortantes, Shaka continuava lutando com algo que nunca tinha visto. Estava sendo alvo das brincadeiras de uma divindade mitológica.

Numa noite de calor intenso, a lua cheia que iluminava o céu tomava um tom avermelhado. Rendido a um sono aparentemente tranquilo, a respiração calma, Shaka descansava o corpo dorido pelas longas sessões de meditação.

Um sono sem sonhos… ou pelo menos assim parecia ser.

As mesmas imagens de sempre eram projectadas do seu subconsciente. Remexeu-se na cama tentando a todo o custo acordar, sair do transe no qual o seu espírito se encontrava adormecido.

Não sabia onde estava, como podia imaginar um local por onde nunca tinha passado. Apenas encontrava a mesma fogueira de sempre… o mesmo olhar intenso observando-o.

- De novo… - suspirou, olhando o homem, sentado à sua frente, que esboçava um sorriso divertido nos lábios finos. – estou sonhando de novo!

- Os sonhos são projecções do seu subconsciente…

A voz do outro era calma e aveludada. Por breves instantes, Shaka perdeu-se na profundidade dos olhos verdes e na clareza daquela voz. Os mitos tinham sempre um fundamento real. Yakshas eram representados como jovens detentores de uma beleza única.

Sentado perto do fogo, longos cabelos tão parecidos com os seus mas de uma cor lavanda única; os olhos brilhantes fixando-o como se detivesse o segredo da verdade absoluta, um sorriso matreiro no canto dos lábios delicados.

- Não o conheço de lugar nenhum, Yaksha. Como quer que o meu subconsciente projecte algo que o meu consciente desconheça?

- Ahhh, então sabe o que sou… - Shaka viu-o levantar-se calmamente – Mü é o nome que me deram. Yaksha é um termo genérico dado por vocês mortais. E sabe bem mais sobre mim do que imagina…

Mü venceu a distância que os separava com passos decididos. Fixava o rosto de Shaka, os olhos azuis penetrantes, a pose altiva coroada por uma aparente impassibilidade. Sim, era aquele homem que perseguia à um tempo. E que não iria parar de perseguir tão cedo…

- O que quer de mim? – a voz do indiano não estremeceu, mesmo ao sentir os dedos finos do yaksha percorrerem a sua bochecha, num gesto subtil mas conseguindo arrancar dele sensações desconhecidas.

- Isso terá tempo de descobrir… - Mü aproximou o rosto do ouvido de Shaka, falando num leve sussurro – mas não ainda…

Shaka precisava resistir, mas não sabia como. Todos aqueles anos de meditação e ensinamentos árduos não o preparavam para algo assim. O seu corpo estava completamente fora do seu controle, reagindo apenas com aquele toque tão ténue.

- Não espera que eu ceda com essa naturalidade.

- Shakya… o seu tormento, só agora começou…

Aquelas palavras proferidas em comunhão com o sorriso nos lábios finos desencadearam um reacção rápida em Shaka. Num movimento brusco, tentou afastar-se do ser ao seu lado. Impedir aquele toque, fugir daquelas palavras insanas.

Tão rapidamente o sonho veio como se foi. Ao abrir finalmente os olhos para a realidade, Shaka sentou-se na cama arfante, sentindo o coração bater acelerado.

- Yaksha… Mü… - levando a mão à farta franja, sentiu-a húmida pelo suor. Aquilo não tinha sido um sonho gerado pelo seu subconsciente… disso, tinha plena certeza.

_---oOo---_

O ciclo lunar ainda não tinha acabado e o tormento de Shaka aumentava dia para dia. As mesmas imagens continuavam a aparecer-lhe em sonhos, subtilizandas nos seus momentos introspectivos de meditação, até durante as mais banais tarefas de todos os dias.

Não tinha mais procurado Jathara sobre esse assunto. Agora que sabia o que o esperava, só lhe restava encontrar uma solução. Sozinho.

Os corredores em volta do pátio tomavam uma cor acobreada devido ao por do sol. O indiano amava aquele momento, minutos únicos em que ainda se guardava a esperança que a noite não cairia.

"_Shakya…"_

Shaka parou no meio do longo corredor, agarrando com alguma força o rosário entre as mãos. O rosto não demonstrava qualquer reacção ao chamamento longínquo. Qualquer outra pessoa se assustaria ao perceber que ouvia vozes, mas ele não.

Respirou fundo voltando a avançar na mesma serenidade que antes.

"_Shakya"_

- O que quer…

Não estranhou ao ouvir um pequeno riso ao seu ouvido e a pele da nuca arrepiar. Desde aquela primeira conversa, sentia a presença de Mü constantemente atrás de si, chamando-o, ou chamando a sua atenção para algo.

Todos os pilares e paredes à sua volta eram ornamentados com uma variedade de esculturas em baixo relevo. A vida de Siddartha Gautama contada e imortalizada na pedra, ao abrigo do tempo.

Levantou a mão livre do rosário até à parede, tocando-a, lendo nos vincos das esculturas de cavalos a galope, leões, deuses e… criaturas divinas.

Os dedos finos estagnaram, contornando uma figura em especial. A representação de uma pessoa, de sorriso nos lábios e corpo esguio, parecia ganhar vida além da frieza da pedra. Do seu lado direito distinguiu uma fogueira, quase conseguindo ouvir o crepitar das chamas que a consomiam.

Era real… seus ouvidos captavam uma música ao longe, o ritmo imposto ao corpo perfeito da personagem que se contorcia perto do fogo. Os longos cabelos lavanda balançando com os movimentos de dança, mãos, pés, quadris, todo o conjunto era uma imagem atordoante.

Shaka semi-cerrou os olhos.

"_Shakya…"_

O mesmo riso cristalino ao seu ouvido, desta vez mais perto. O toque subtil dos dedos finos do yaksha sobre o seu pescoço. O calor que emanava da fogueira era bem real. Os seus dedos fecharam-se sobre o rosário com demasiada força… não podia ceder.

- Shakya!

O loiro abriu rapidamente os olhos. Aquele chamamento não era fruto da sua mente mas uma voz bem conhecida. Ainda sentindo o rosto escaldar, virou-se mirando a pessoa que o interpelava, e o tinha tirado do transe.

- Mestre!

Jathara sorriu, anuindo. Conhecia bem demais aquele templo para se perder nele mesmo na sua condição.

- Ele não vai desaparecer tão cedo.

O mais novo suspirou, o rosto sério. O veterano referia-se a ele, Mu.

A mão calejada de Jathara procurou a sua que detinha o rosário, agarrando-a num gesto quase paternal. Não precisava de muito para Shaka sentir o que o veterano queria lhe transmitir.

- Mestre, se me permite, gostava de lhe fazer uma pergunta…

- Não precisa ter receio em perguntar.

O loiro meneou a cabeça, respirando fundo.

- O senhor parece saber muito sobre…

- Yakshas.- o mais velho terminou a frase calmamente, sentindo um ligeiro tremor da mão entre a sua. Levantou a outra até onde previa estar a cabeça de Shaka, afastando a longa franja da sua testa imaculada - … eu nem sempre fui cego Shakya.

_---oOo---_

_O Príncipe Siddhattha completara 16 anos. Como era costume, seu pai, o Rei Suddhodana, desejava encontrar para Ele uma noiva apropriada. Assim, enviou mensagens a todos os seus parentes e amigos da nobreza, para que trouxessem suas filhas ao palácio. O Príncipe escolhera então a bela Princesa Yasodhara, filha dos Rei dos Kolyias, de um reino próximo, e que estava presente na festa. Bem após o casamento, o Príncipe e a Princesa tiveram um filho, que chamaram de Rahula._

- Porque me chamou mais uma vez?- a sua voz era calma, mas Mu parecia entretido demais para responder.

Conseguia agora perceber onde estava. No centro do pequeno pátio, uma fogueira cujas chamas nunca perdiam intensidade. O templo em ruínas parecia esquecido durante milénios, sendo aos poucos invadido pela flora. Arvores de dimensões gigantescas desapareciam no céu de breu, cravando as raízes na pedra erguida pelo homem, fundindo o natural e o artificial.

Sentado perto do fogo, Mü pegava numa pequena folha entre os dedos, junto aos lábios, emitindo uma melodia simples mas envolvente. Os olhos verdes ligeiramente cerrados, um sinal na testa simbolizando o terceiro olho de um tom dourado. A cor sagrada dos iluminados.

Shaka aproximou-se calmamente, hipnotizado pela figura de longos cabelos lavanda. O sari de um verde musgo ganhava vida com o ambiente de lusco-fusco no qual se encontravam, ao contrario do seu, de cores vivas, que parecia perder todo o impacto habitual.

Rendido pela situação, acabou por se sentar no chão, frente a frente com o yaksha. Esperou alguns segundos inerte, apenas observando a figura à sua frente, antes que a melodia acabasse. Antes que finalmente Mü abrisse os olhos, fitando-o.

- Bem-vindo de volta, Shakya.

- Porque me chamou de novo? – a falta de uma resposta, perguntou ameno. – porque continua achando que vou ceder?

- Você já cedeu à muito tempo…

Mesmo com o sorriso nos lábios de Mü, Shaka manteve a mesma pose serena e grave. Apesar de no seu interior sentir que algo o prendia, um mal estar por se encontrar de novo ali.

- Seguirei os ensinamentos e a doutrina de Buda, não me deixarei levar pelas reacções do meu corpo, ou pelos prazeres da carne.

Mu riu, um riso calmo e cristalino, baixo. Jogou a folha nas chamas, sabendo que Shaka observava atentamente o mínimo dos seus gestos.

- Ensinamentos de Buda… claro. Diga Shakya, como pode aspirar a combater algo que desconhece completamente?

O silêncio próprio pesou devido ao impacto que as palavras do Yaksha tinham tido em si. Desde cedo, tudo o que lhe tinham ensinado naquele templo tinha sido tão claro e limpo que nem nunca se colocara em causa.

- Esse é a nossa provação… lutar contra algo que não nos é conhecido!

- O Príncipe Siddhattha atingiu a iluminação, tornando-se assim um Buda. Mas antes disso; vejamos algo: o nome Rahula diz-lhe alguma coisa?

Shaka evitou responder, entendendo onde queria chegar.

- Como acha que o príncipe teve um filho, Shakya?

A ironia emprenhada naquelas palavras e o sorriso jocoso nos lábios graciosos fizeram o indiano levantar-se num pulo, fixando-o de cima. – você não sabe do que está falando.

- Acredite, sei bem mais do que falo do que imagina… - era perceptível o quanto o loiro se sentia afectado pela conversa - como está Jathara?

Shaka prendeu a respiração à menção do veterano.

- Conhece mestre Jathara?

- "Todos nós já fomos alvos de brincadeiras de Yakshas ou Yakshinis" – Mü alargou o sorriso ao perceber o impacto que as palavras proferidas pelo veterano tinham tido em Shaka – como ele lhe disse, nem sempre Jathara foi cego… mas não é o maior cego, aquele que se recusa a ver?

Os olhos do indiano fixaram-se nos verdes de Mü. Começava a perceber coisas que não sabia ser capaz de suportar.

- Está dizendo que o cego sou eu?

Com um sorriso enigmático, viu o yaksha arrancar mais uma folha da árvore, fazendo-a levitar até à sua mão. De novo a melodia começava a ser ouvida ecoando no escuro, começando a desaparecer aos poucos à medida que o seu espírito era acordado para um novo dia.

_---oOo---_

Shaka tinha procurado pelos conselhos de Jathara depois daquela conversa com o Mü. Para seu espanto, o veterano parecia ter uma opinião pacífica sobre as criaturas divinas. Mas em especial, a sua última frase tinha-o feito pensar… _"Yaksha pode lhe ensinar bem mais que o que imagina"_.

Uma estação tinha passado, dando lugar a chuvas intensas que alagavam tudo sem remorso. Uma longa estação durante a qual tinha conseguido a algum custo resistir aos encantos do yaksha que o perseguia. Entre longas conversas à luz do fogo e investidas inflamando os seus sentidos, Shaka tinha descoberto caminhos que o aproximavam do último conhecimento que nunca imaginava descobrir sozinho.

Já não olhava à sua volta com os meus olhos. As cores pareciam mais vivas, os sons mais perfeitos, as razões do que acontecia mais claras.

"_Shakya"_

E Mü evocava-o de novo. Das primeiras vezes ignorava esses chamamentos, mas era em vão.

Até era traído pelo seu subconsciente que lhe pregar partidas, acabara por se dar conta da espera constante pelas poucas horas que passava na companhia do yaksha.

- _Om Asato ma sat_…_Gamaya… Om Shanti Shanti_… _Shanti Om…_

"_Shakya…"_

Entre-abriu os olhos, mantendo-se em posição de lótus. Conseguia agora limitar a sua concentração ao que realmente importava, não se deixando distrair por barulhos exteriores.

"_Está aprendendo rápido, Shakya…"_

Apenas de uma coisa não se conseguia abstrair por completo. Estranhamente conseguia sentir a cabeça do yaksha apoiada sobre o seu colo, os longos fios suaves espalhados pelas pernas cruzadas.

Apesar de tudo, não se mexia. Continuava recitando os mantras numa passividade inabalável.

Mü conservava o sorriso calmo. Sabia que tarde ou cedo o indiano acabaria por segui-lo. Todos acabavam por seguir o yaksha que os tinha escolhido, era inevitável.

Levantou lentamente a mão ao rosto impassível do indiano, roçando os dedos levemente na sua pele suave. Sentiu um ligeiro sobressalto do corpo abaixo do seu, o que o fez alargar o sorriso. Shaka tinha parado de sussurrar, as mãos agarrando firmemente as pérolas do rosário.

"_Shakya…"_

Os dedos finos percorriam a sua bochecha, aproximando-se perigosamente dos seus lábios ainda entre-abertos. Apenas uma suave carícia tinha sido o suficiente para o destabilizar. Sem saber dizer porquê, daquela vez estava deixando o yaksha ir além do habitual.

A mão sobre o colo moveu-se sozinha, dando finalmente asas à sua vontade. Mantendo os olhos fechados, emaranhou os dedos onde sabia estarem os longos cabelos de Mu, sentindo as mexas suaves como caxemira. O odor a sândalo que emanava do incenso tornava-se inesperadamente pesado e atordoante.

Sentiu os fios sedosos passarem entre os dedos e a falta do peso da cabeça de Mü sobre o seu colo.

O yaksha levantou a cabeça lentamente, mantendo sempre o carinho nos lábios do indiano. A respiração começando a acelerar devido à ânsia de saber o que ia acontecer… aproximou o rosto do protegido, roçando os lábios no seu queixo.

Shaka estremeceu. Sentiu os seus próprios cabelos serem puxados vagarosamente, fazendo-o baixar o rosto.

Apenas um roçar leve de lábios foi o suficiente para o destabilizar por completo. Todos aqueles anos de intensas meditações tinham sido abatidas por um toque tão simples e suave quanto aquele. Sentiu o rosto aquecer quando os lábios de Mu finalmente se afastaram dos seus, deixando-o esperando por algo. Algo que não sabia o que poderia ser… a perturbação pelo desconhecido.

Abriu lentamente os olhos procurando por uma resposta naqueles olhos verdes que o fascinavam desde o inicio. Mas para seu espanto, eles estavam fechados… cerrados como nunca os tinha visto. E sem que pudesse fazer algo, viu-o desaparecer dos seus braços como por magia, o mesmo sorriso matreiro de sempre nos lábios delicados.

_---oOo---_

A dúvida… a espera… curiosidade. Tinha conseguido esconder o que o atormentava das restantes pessoas durante o dia. Apenas uma pessoa parecia ter percebido o que o corroía por dentro…

O sorriso calmo que Jathara lhe tinha oferecido parecia querer transmitir confiança e quietude para a sua alma corroída.

"_A insatisfação é o resultado de anseios ou desejos que não podem ser plenamente realizados, e estão atrelados à sede __do saber."_

A lua já estava alta no céu nocturno. A fraca luz branca entrava no quarto pela janela rendilhada, permitindo aos monges verem o exterior sem serem vistos.

Era naquela penumbra cortada por fechos de luz que Shaka dormia num sono profundo. Quem visse a figura tão serena adormecida, nunca imaginaria a angústia pela qual tinha passado durante aquele dia.

"_O anseio sempre cria uma estrutura mental instável, no qual o presente, ún__ica realidade fenomenica, nunca é satisfatório."_

Mü olhava-o fixamente, o peso do olhar de esmeralda hipnotizando-o. Dessa vez não perguntara porque estava ali… sabia-o muito bem. Ainda por mais, tinha desejado por aquele momento de explicação do dia todo. Como de todas as outras vezes, permanecia sentado de frente para o yaksha, o silêncio sendo cortado apenas pelo crepitar das chamas.

- O controle dos desejos leva à extinção do sofrimento. Controlar o desejo não significa extinguir todos os desejos, mas sim não estar amarrado ou controlado por eles… - a voz de Mü era serena, contrastando com o seu olhar intenso – Mas desengane-se, Shakya… Os desejos são normais e necessários até certo ponto, pois eles têm a função primária de preservar a vida orgânica.

Shaka respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Tinha perdido a conta da quantidade de vezes que se perdera em conversas com Mü. A quantidade de noites passadas em sonhos naquele lugar, sendo tentado e atiçado a cada vez.

- Yakshas escolhem os seus alvos. Mas poucas pessoas têm o privilégio de serem as escolhidas.

O indiano voltou a abrir os olhos, observando Mü levantar-se vagarosamente e avançar na sua direcção.

- Apenas algumas poucas ganham o privilégio de serem protegidas e ensinadas por yakshas. – o sorriso constante no rosto de Mü tinha acabado de desaparecer, dando lugar a uma expressão que não sabia definir – não existe verdade absoluta Shakya… tampouco verdade perfeita…o caminho que procura é longo, mas vou me certificar que lá chegará.

Shaka sentiu a leve carícia sobre a sua bochecha à medida que o yaksha aproximava o rosto do seu, encostando as testas de ambos.

"_Om bhur bhuvah svah… tat savitur verenyam..."- _o indiano fechou os olhos, sentindo um ligeiro ardor na própria testa. - "_Bhargo devasya dhimahi…dhiyo yonah prachodayat…_"

Deixou escapar um pequeno gemido quando o ardor aumentou, à medida que deixava de sentir a testa de Mü contra a sua. Mantinha os olhos fechados, uma sensação estranha tomando conta do seu corpo. Não… mais profundo… da sua mente. Acalmava-a… amansava a fera que parecia enjaulada no mais profundo da sua alma. Ira, inveja, raiva… tinha aprendido a evitar aqueles sentimentos extremistas.

- Hoje _Shakya_, toma um caminho diferente dos restantes na busca da iluminação… - Shaka não precisava abrir os olhos para sentir o rosto de Mü bem próximo – a partir de hoje, será um dos homens mais próximo dos deuses…

Um longo suspiro pode ser ouvido por entre o barulho das chamas, antes dos lábios se voltarem a tocar. Um beijo trocado, as mãos suaves do yaksha percorrendo o seu corpo. Tudo lhe parecia tão certo… O desejo controlado era finalmente saciado.

_---oOo---_

Cada indivíduo deve procurar seu próprio rumo em busca da paz e do equilíbrio, não se conformando em viver pela metade, nem aceitando carregar o fardo de angústias, culpas e conflitos.

A única constante universal é a mudança. Nada do que é físico dura para sempre; tudo está em fluxo em determinado momento.

Os dias passavam serenos no templo de Lakshmana, marcados pelo fluxo das águas do Ganges.

- _Om Asato ma sat_…_Gamaya…_

De olhos cerrados, o longo cabelo loiro caindo pesado, Shaka continuava a sua rotina diária de meditação e auto-esclarecimento.

Ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido, ninguém sabia explicar o porquê dos seus actos. Apenas depois daquela noite, dia após dia, Shaka permanecia constantemente de olhos fechados. Rumores tinham surgido como o qual ele tinha cegado de um momento para o outro… outros estranhavam o aparecimento de um pequeno sinal simbolizando o terceiro olho na sua testa. Mas uma coisa estava certa, ele estava mudado.

_- __Om Shanti Shanti_… _Shanti Om…_

Apenas uma pessoa entendia o ocorrido. A mesma calma e meiguice de sempre, os olhos escuros incapacitados de ver, Jathara sabia.

Não tinha feito perguntas. Para quê, se as respostas eram óbvias? Levou a mão à própria testa, passando os dedos lentamente na pequena marca vermelha entre os olhos.

Não via, mas conseguia sentir a presença de alguém que constantemente acompanhava o mais novo. Presença essa que mais ninguém percebia… sim, a ausência de visão, ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, não tinha sido um desastre; mas sim a maior dádiva do yaksha que o tinha atormentado anos antes.

" _Teria sido mais fácil se tivesse __explicado tudo ao inicio…"_

Jathara sorriu.

- Um mestre jamais mostra os erros dos outros, ele valoriza o outro e dá toques muitos leves para que a pessoa descubra a si mesma. Se alguém falar para ela como ela é, não existirá crescimento.

O riso do yaksha era apenas audível pelo veterano. Ele sim não tinha tido ninguém a quem se confiar durante a sua adolescência, tinha sido complicado entender o que aquele espírito queria consigo. Mas tudo acabava bem… sabia que Shaka não tinha perdido a visão. Apenas aprendido a enxergar e entender o mundo além do físico.

Pois se todos pudessem ver a realidade, perceberiam que Shaka não estava sozinho. Longos fios lavanda entrelaçavam-se com os loiros, enquanto o dono deles jazia encostado ao bodisattva. Costas contra costas, Shaka meditava enquanto Mü, de olhos fechados, mantinha uma pequena folha entre os dedos, soprando e criando a mesma melodia simples de sempre, apenas audível para o seu protegido.

Lendas são mitos criados para responder ao desconhecido. A vontade de dar uma resposta a tudo o que acontece… o desejo de encontrar resposta para o que desconhecemos. Mas todas têm um fundo de verdade. Foi em Lakshmana, à margem do Ganges, que tudo começou...

Lenda ou não, a verdade aos deuses pertence...

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Esta história é um ficção, Lakshmana existe mas a sua constituição interior foi inventada por mim. Não é o templo das árvores gémeas. Os mantras citados são verídicos, Yakshas são seres místicos da mitologia Indiana como citado na fic.

'**Shanti'**: palavra sânscrita que significa 'paz interior'.

* * *


End file.
